Whisper
by Angle87
Summary: Due cuori destinati a stare assieme non possono rimanere separati per molto. Paring:RH


**Whisper**

_**Avviso:**_

_I personaggi di __questa __storia appartengono tutti all'autrice **J.K. Rowling. **Io li ho utilizzati solamente per divertirmi e far divertire chi leggerà questo lavoro. I fatti narrati di seguito non sono mai avvenuti nella saga di **Harry Potter.**_

_Questo racconto è stato scritto con __nessuna __intenzione di lucro, quindi, si ritiene che nessun diritto di copyright sia stato violato. _

_Buona lettura_

_**Angéle**_

**  
**_I'm not a perfect person, there are many things I wish I didn't do  
but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know.  
  
I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you._

_HOOBASTANK - Reason_

**R**on si svegliò con un piccolo urlo.

Gli occhi blue sgranati dalla strana sensazione che aveva provato nel rivedere nei suoi sogni dopo tanto tempo l'unica persone che mai avrebbe dovuto rivedere.

Poteva sentire sotto le sue dita ancora le forme generose del suo corpo. Il calore di quei baci dolci ed appassionati , il profumo di quei boccoli morbidi, la voglia crescente di sentirla sua e sua soltanto.

Si alzò dal suo letto madido di sudore.

Mai un'estate in Inghilterra era stata così calda.

Il solo e leggerissimo pantalone di cotone che indossava, era opprimente. Si diresse con passo leggero verso la scrivania, dove qualche ora prima aveva appoggiato la caraffa di acqua fredda.

Scorse il suo riflesso nello specchio appeso davanti a lui.

Sorrise notando di quanto il suo fisico era cambiato grazie agli allenamenti da AS.

Il suo torace prima magro ed ossuto si era amplificato diventando muscoloso e scolpito, le sue braccia erano così toniche e perfette, le sue gambe ed il suo sedere erano sodi e statuari.

L'unica cosa rimasta identica era la sua altezza. Persino i colori degli occhi e dei capelli erano cambiati diventando più scuri e mascolini.

Si passò una mano tra le chiome rosso vivo nel vano tentativo di rassettarle.

-Perché sei così scemo Ronald Weasley?- si domandò ad alta voce scrutando il suo riflesso nello specchio. –Perché diavolo dopo tre anni pensi ancora ad Hermione?-

Sbruffò cercando di chiudere gli occhi e rilassarsi. Buttò giù un lungo sorso di acqua (grazie a dio) fredda e tornò a buttarsi pesantemente sul suo letto.

Mise una mano sulle sue palpebre e cercò di riprendere sonno.

Ancora una volta il dolcissimo viso della sua ex-migliore amica gli riapparve.

-Porco cane!- esclamò arrabbiato mettendosi a sedere. –Perché diavolo mi perseguiti Hermione? Di cosa vuoi punirmi?-

Già, per quale motivo voleva punirlo? In fondo, era stata lei a lasciarlo tre anni prima per recarsi a lavorare a N.Y. nel reparto di Magia avanzata.

"Sì, ma tu potevi fare qualcos'altro per impedirle di prendere quell'aereo..." gli disse una vocina cattiva dentro di lui.

-E cosa? L'ho supplicata di non partire. Le ho chiesto anche di sposarmi, ma lei ha pianto ed è fuggita via!- parlò a se stesso dandosi del perfetto idiota.

Ron si gettò di nuovo sul guanciale sbruffando.

Non poteva più contare il numero delle volte che aveva rimpianto di non essere andato all'aeroporto a salutarla. A dirle arrivederci, a dirle per l'ultima volta che l'amava più di se stesso.

"Forse sarebbe rimasta..."

-No, no . Non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza. Hermione aveva preso la sua decisione...-

"Non ti amava abbastanza?"

Ron rimase in silenzio a pensare a quella domanda. Quante volte se l'era posta?

Era vero.

Forse Hermione, la sua Hermione, non l'amava quanto lui amava lei. Forse non provava lo stesso desiderio di sentirlo vicino, come invece lui desiderava. Forse non erano destinati a stare insieme... forse, doveva andare così!

"No, che non doveva andare così!"

Quella dannata vocina continuava a ronzargli nel cervello. Lo contraddiceva sempre e questo gli dava fastidio.

Chiuse con disperazione gli occhi nel tentativo di riprendere sonno.

Aveva così voglia di non rivedere più Hermione nei suoi sogni. Una voglia estrema e pazzesca. Una voglia sciocca e stupida, perché, in fondo al suo cuore, sperava che una volta caduto nel sonno più profondo, la sua Hermione gli tornasse a far visita.

Un rumore di piatti e padelle risvegliò Ron dal suo sonno. Guardò l'orologio e si accorse con disperazione che l'ora del risveglio era arrivata. Si stiracchiò facendo scoccare i muscoli della schiena. Sbadigliò tirandosi su a sedere.

Si diresse con passo in certo verso il bagno.

Di solito c'era sempre la fila ma quella mattina lo trovò stranamente vuoto. Entrò aprendo l'acqua della doccia. Si lavò i denti ed il viso prima di immergersi sotto il getto bollente.

Lasciò che le dure gocce gli lavassero il dolore ed il desiderio provato quella notte. Lasciò che l'odore del suo bagnoschiuma cancellasse quello molto più buono ed intenso di Hermione.

Perché i suoi sogni dovevano essere così stramaledettamente vividi?

Uscì dalla doccia circondandosi la vita con l'asciugamano. Rimase a fissarsi davanti allo specchio.

La porta del bagno si aprì bruscamente rivelando una Ginny che sorreggeva tra le braccia una grande quantità di biancheria pulita.

-Ehi!- esclamò il rosso allacciandosi meglio il telo sul bacino.

Ginny sghignazzò.

-Non preoccuparti fratellino, dopo aver visto Harry nudo non posso certo scandalizzarmi per _te_...-disse maliziosa iniziando a riempire il mobile degli asciugamani.

Ron le fece il verso.

-Anche se vi state per sposare non c'è alcun bisogno di ricordarmi che tu, _mia sorella_ _minore_, hai già visto abbondantemente gli _arnesi da lavoro_ di Harry...-

Ginny rise togliendosi una ciocca vino dagli occhi. Il leggero vestito di lino bianco contrastava terribilmente.

Rimase a fissare suo fratello per qualche minuto.

Ron si ostinava a sbarbarsi ogni mattina. Il pizzetto rosso cresciutogli sul mento gli dava un certo effetto da auror navigato.

-Toglierai quel_ coso_ per venerdì, vero?-

Ron si accarezzò i peli corti ma folti che erano stati abilmente disegnati e curati, in torno alla sua bocca e sul suo mento, dalle espertissime mani del barbiere della base.

-Neanche se me lo chiedi in ginocchio...- il rosso si girò verso di lei puntando le sue mani sui fianchi.

Ginny incrociò le braccia sul petto.

-Invece te lo toglierai... almeno che tu non voglia finire per sederti accanto a Lavanda Brown e al suo fidanzato...- lo minacciò sedendosi sul brodo della vasca.

Ron sbiancò. Odiava dai tempi della scuola Lavanda Brown. E in quel momento la sopportava ancora di meno. Quella sua voce così stridula e petulante. Per non parlare poi di quel suo fidanzato ipermega noioso.

Non sapeva fare altro che parlare di calderoni, sfere di cristallo... un vera pizza.

-Ginny, non puoi farmi questo! Comportati da sorella e fammi tenere il mio pizzetto e alla larga da quei due!-

Ginevra rise mordendosi le labbra rosee e stringendo gli occhi. Si alzò dal bordo della vasca e si avvicinò al petto nudo di Ron. Alzò la testa ed afferrò con poca grazie i peletti rossi.

-Potrei anche decidere di farti cambiare tavolo senza toccare questo prezioso... _coso_... ma tu in cambio dovrai andare a prendere una persona all' aeroporto, per me ed Harry. Non possiamo andare oggi, quindi dovresti pensarci tu.-

Ron ci rifletté. Era una cosa troppo semplice... quindi dov'era la fregatura?

-Per me va bene, oggi non ho nulla da fare... però devo prima passare alla base per la mia lezione agli addestranti. Ho solo due ore questa mattina.-

Ginny sorrise soddisfatta.

-Benissimo.-

Velocemente si avviò alla porta, ma prima di scomparirci dietro, Ron la fermò.

-Chi è?-

Ginny si girò.

-Chi è chi?-

-La persona che devo andare a prendere all'aeroporto?-

Ginny sorrise si portò una ciocca rossa dietro l'orecchio.

-Oh, beh... la conosci molto bene.-

-E allora?-

-E allora cosa?-

Ron sbruffò mentre si pettinava i capelli davanti allo specchio.

-Ginny, finiscila di fare la bambina. Dimmi chi è che devo andare a prendere all'aeroporto!- esclamò in un tono che non avrebbe più ammesso giochi di parole.

-Te lo dico se mi prometti che poi non ti arrabbierai e verrai lo stesso al mio matrimonio...-

Ron rise

-Dai Ginny, chi mai potrebbe essere, Draco Malfoy...perché se è davvero lui, mi dispiace ma...-

-Prometti!- lo interruppe portandosi le mai sui fianchi snelli.

Ron la guardò negli occhi. Due iridi identiche si confrontarono.

-Prometto... ora me lo dici, per favore?-

Ginny fece un profondo respiro.

-Beh, è Hermione Granger...-

Un silenzio surreale cadde nel bagno. Le gocce del lavandino non sembrarono mai così rumorose. Ginny non si era mai resa conto di quanto le orecchie di suo fratello prendevano colore velocemente.

Ron strinse tra le mani il flacone di gel.

All'improvviso, un tuono riempì l'aria.

-COSA?!-

Ron scese di malavoglia dalla moto nera che aveva preso in prestito dalla base.

Non riusciva ancora a crederci che lui era lì, a prendere la persona che meno tra tutte avrebbe voluto rivedere.

Mise la chiave nelle tasche dei pantaloni neri da Auror e ripose il casco nel portantino. Si grattò il mento dove troneggiava ancora il suo pizzetto e si avviò a passo deciso verso l'entrata dell'aeroporto magico.

Vide molti maghi affrettarsi verso le uscite indicate dalla voce dell'altoparlante.

Notò molte ragazze voltarsi al suo passaggio e questo lo fece sentire in qualche modo, un po' meglio. Sapersi apprezzato è una cosa positiva.

Non riusciva ancora a capire in quale modo sua sorella ed il suo migliore amico, nonché futuro cognato, fossero riusciti a convincerlo.

_-Vedrai, basterà una sola occhiata e tutto si risolverà!- aveva detto Ginny mettendogli in mano il biglietto con il numero del volo._

_-Già, in fondo vi conoscete da tantissimo... e questo sarà un buon pretesto per riappacificarvi. – aveva aggiunto Harry spingendolo verso la porta._

"Subdoli..." pensò fermandosi di fronte il Gate di sbarco del volo di Hermione. Portò le braccia sul petto possente. In quel dannato aeroporto c'era più sole di fuori. Con un gesto secco rimise sugli occhi le piccole lenti nere che facevano parte della divisa.

Le piastrine ricadevano scintillanti sulla maglia scura e leggermente aderente. Il pantalone nero rendeva pienamente giustizia al suo sedere, il cinturone di pelle privo degli immancabili "attrezzi del mestiere" e gli anfibi scuri completavano il tutto dandogli un'aria da duro.

Guardò il biglietto stropicciato.

La grafia di sua sorella aveva scritto.

"Volo AMW190787- NY- Londra"

Guardò sul tabellone. Hermione era appena atterrata. Uno strano tremore gli prese il cuore.

Sapere di stare respirando la stessa aria di lei, lo faceva star male.

Si alzò gli occhiali sulla fronte. Gli si era oscurata la vista. Il cuore aveva preso a battergli forte. Per quale stranissimo motivo aveva accettato? A quest'ora sicuramente si starebbe bevendo una buonissima burrobirra gelida insieme ai gemelli nel loro negozio...ed invece!

Era lì a fremere nell'attesa di rivederla.

Sperò con tutto se stesso che avesse messo su un'abbondante quantità di grasso, guarnita da un' acne terribile e dalla calvizie in stato avanzato.

Era così preso dai suoi pensieri che non si accorse che l'altoparlante aveva annunziato lo sbarco dei passeggeri.

Serrò forte gli occhi nel tentativo di imprimersi l'orrida immagine che desiderava vedere ed invece...

Aprì le sue iridi blue cobalto e la bellissima donna che aveva lasciato qualche anno prima gli si presentò davanti, di nuovo.

I lunghi capelli boccolosi erano stati lasciati morbidi e setosi sulle spalle nude. Non erano più di quel castano scuro che tanto adorava, ma avevano assunto la classica colorazione che prendevano ogni volta durante l'estate. Un bruno chiaro tendente al biondo.

Le labbra rosee e piene erano imbronciante nello sforzo di cercare un volto conosciuto tra la gente.

"Il suo broncio adorabile..."

Le gote morbide erano leggermente arrossate forse dall'abbronzatura.

Ron posò i suoi occhi su quelli più grandi e caldi di lei e... il cuore gli si fermò completamente.

Grandi, espressivi, intelligenti. Proprio come se li ricordava. Di quel colore così particolare. Due pozze di cioccolata venate da leggere striature ambrate.

Li vide spostarsi e ricercare qualcuno tra la folla; pensare che quel qualcuno sarebbe stato lui gli fece salire qualcosa di caldo dallo stomaco.

La notò fermarsi. Il vestito bianco, che le fasciava morbidamente il corpo sinuoso, ebbe un piccolo sconvolgimento. La gonna si spostò e ritornò al suo posto lasciando intravedere appena uno scorcio di quelle gambe bellissime che spesso e volentieri avevano popolato i sogni di Ron.

L'aveva visto.

Ron non seppe mai per quale motivo (in quel momento il suo cuore aveva iniziato a pompare troppo sangue al cervello), ma vide correre Hermione nella sua direzione.

Tutto all'improvviso sentì le forme morbide e generose di lei schiacciate contro il suo petto, il profumo di primavera invadergli i polmoni e puntualmente si sentì perso, smarrito ma estremamente felice.

Non riusciva a capire quella dolcissima sensazione che stava provando nel stringere di nuovo a sé quel corpo snello, nel perdersi nella sua essenza floreale e nel poter di nuovo giocare con quei boccoli così invitanti.

-Ron...- bisbigliò lei contro il suo orecchio.

Scariche elettriche si diramarono sul suo collo al suono di quella voce pacata, sensuale.

-He-Hermione...- balbettò Ron cercando di riprendere a respirare senza l'affanno.

-Quanto mi sei mancato!-

Gli sorrise con sincerità e lui sentì l'irrefrenabile istinto di farla ridere contro le sue labbra.

-A-anche tu- le rispose rimettendola a terra.

Non se la ricordava così piccolina.

Tre anni prima gli arrivava al collo, in quel momento, invece, toccava a stento la sua spalla. Non che Hermione fosse bassa, ma rispetto a Ron tutti sarebbero sembrati piuttosto corti.

-Ti trovo molto bene... sei dannatamente bello!- la semplicità con cui Hermione gli fece quel complimento lo stordì.

La ragazza di tre anni prima non avrebbe mai detto una cosa del genere...

-Anche tu, non sei da buttare via...- scherzò con estrema naturalezza.

Si fermò un attimo a riflettere su quello che stava facendo. Parlava amabilmente con la donna che amava con tutto se stesso ma che nello stesso tempo gli aveva frantumato il cuore in mille pezzi.

Eppure, non aveva imbarazzo od angoscia. Era così naturale fare conversazione con lei!

-Beh, grazie...- la sua risata cristallina e contagiosa fece ridere anche Ron.

Se qualcuno li avesse visti, in quel momento, mai avrebbe pensato quali problemi avesse passato quella coppia di... _persone._ E se l'avessero saputo forse avrebbero pensato che il loro riavvicinamento sarebbe iniziato da qui, ma non era così.

Si avviarono verso l'uscita dopo aver recuperato la valigia blue e molto grande di lei.

Tutto procedette con scioltezza fino a quando non uscirono all'aria aperta, e_ fino a quando_ Hermione non vide la "bestia", sulla quale Ron era andata a prenderla.

Si fermò di sasso guardando terrorizzata la moto nera.

-Non credo che salirò sul quella _cosa_...- disse iniziando a guardarsi intorno. –Prenderò un taxi, ci vediamo alla Tana.-

Ron rise. Incantò la valigia sul retro e si sedette sulla moto.

-Dai non fare la fifona... non ti faccio cadere!-

Hermione scosse la testa, incrociò le braccia sul petto e disse:

-Non ho paura di cadere... e solo che non mi fido di questi..._ affari!-_

Ron rise ancora, si mise il casco e fece scendere gli occhialini sulle sue iridi blue cobalto.

-Va bene, di questo "affare" non ti fidi, ma di me? Ti fidi di me, Hermione?-

Hermione sentì le gambe farsi gelatina e le guance diventare bollenti.

Come aveva fatto a resistere così a lungo lontano da lui? Lontano dai suoi occhi, dalla sua voce, dalle sue labbra, dal suo profumo. Ipnotizzata da quel suono dolcissimo, che era il suo nome pronunciato da lui, afferrò la mano che Ron le porgeva e salì con agilità sul quell'_arnese_.

Ron si voltò per infilarle il casco. Le sfiorò involontariamente la guancia e le labbra. Entrambi sentirono un lungo brivido salire su per la schiena.

Le sorrise.

Era davvero tenera con quel _coso_ in testa.

-Sei carina, sai?- le disse girandosi e avviando il motore.

Hermione si strinse forte a lui e a Ron sembrò di toccare il cielo con un dito.

La bruna appoggiò la sua testa contro la sua schiena e disse, abbastanza forte perché il rombo non coprisse tutto.

-Io mi fido di te, Ron.-

Ecco, esattamente da qui iniziò il loro riavvicinamento.

Hermione abbracciò forte prima Harry ed ancora una volta Ginny.

-Ma siete tutti bellissimi!- esclamò con felicità scompigliando i capelli ramati della ragazza.

Ginevra sorrise mostrando ad Hermione l'anello di fidanzamento che Harry le aveva regalato appena qualche mese prima. Rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta.

Un semplicissimo diamante sfaccettato incastonato tra due braccia d'oro bianco finemente lavorate.

-Complimenti ragazzi. E' davvero molto bello. Non pensavo che Harry avesse un gusto così raffinato, dai regali che faceva a me e a Ron, per Natale, non si sarebbe mai detto!-

Tutti sghignazzarono, mentre Harry assumeva una colorazione tendente al rosso. Ginny gli scoccò un tenero bacio sulla guancia intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di lui.

-Beh, in effetti gli ho dato qualche dritta attraverso mio fratello...-

-Ginny perché non la dici tutta? Mi hai portato al negozio e mi hai indicato quale anello volevi!- esclamò Ron che era appena arrivato.

Hermione sussultò incontrando per sbaglio i suoi profondi occhi chiari.

Ginny arrossì annuendo col capo. –Beh, in effetti è andata così!- ancora una volta tutti risero mentre Hermione faceva posto a Ron sul divano.

-Io muoio di fame, Gin.- disse stiracchiandosi rumorosamente. La sorella lo guardò arrabbiata. Alcune volte era così spoetizzante!

-Già. Sono le 21,30 e noi non mangiamo da questa mattina!- Harry aiutò il suo amico poggiando le mani sulle spalle della sua futura moglie. Gliele massaggiò dolcemente, prima di aggiungere in un sussurrò appena udibile. –Ci prepari qualcosa di buono con quelle tue sante manine, per favore?-

Ginny riaprì di scatto gli occhi che aveva chiuso per godersi appieno il massaggio di Harry.

-Ah, mi hai coccolato solo per questo?- gli chiese saltando su a sedere.

Harry mise su quel sorriso tanto amato dalla rossa. Le prese una mano tra le sue e gliela baciò.

-Non solo per questo...- le disse in tono malizioso.

Ginny si morse le labbra per trattenere un mezzo sorriso.

-Va bene, avete vinto vi preparo qualcosa!-

Ron ed Harry sorrisero mentre Hermione si alzava stancamente dal divano. Sbadigliò rumorosamente.

-Ti aiuto prima di andare in albergo...-

Ginny si fermò.

-In albergo? Ma come non... non dormirai qui?- le chiese guardandola.

Hermione scosse il capo. Una cascata di riccioli si mosse con lei.

-No, so che tu Harry dormite insieme e non mi va di separare i futuri coniugi, quindi andrò in albergo...-

-Assolutamente no!- disse con tutta se stessa. –Non puoi andare a dormire in albergo, ho bisogno del mio testimone, per gli ultimi consigli, le ultime confidenze... dai Hermione resta qui...-

Hermione sentì il cuore stringersi. Avrebbe tanto voluto rimanere lì con loro, ma il pensiero di dover dormire sotto lo stesso tetto di Ron la mandava su di giri in maniera esagerata, facendole perdere il contatto con la realtà. Questo non poteva permetterselo.

-Anche se decidessi di restare dove dormirei nel giardino, con gli gnomi?-

-Ti cedo la mia stanza...- la voce di Ron interruppe il corso di quella discussione.

Hermione si voltò per guardarlo in viso. Era così bello quella sera, con i capelli sconvolti, la canottiera bianca aderente e quei dannati jeans blue che non rendevano giustizia al suo sedere.

Hermione sorrise cercando di non arrossire.

-Non devi preoccuparti, Ron. Vado in albergo e...- non riuscì a finire la sua frase che Ginny le prese una mano.

-Resta, Hermione, per favore.-

La bruna si sentì immediatamente pronta per scoppiare in lacrime. Come aveva potuto lasciarli tutti. Perché lo aveva fatto? Perché aveva buttato tutto all'aria per uno stupidissimo stage in America? Perché?

Strinse forte gli occhi rigettando le calde lacrime in dietro e rispose.

-Io... non so che dire...-

-Dì solo che resterai.- la voce di Ron la spronò ancora. Il suo cuore ebbe un salto quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di lui.

-Va bene.-

Un altro passo avvicinò i due alla meta tanto ambita della totale riappacificazione.

Ron percorse le varie rampe di scale che portavano alla sua camera. Erano già le 11,00 ma lui non aveva affatto sonno.

Raggiunse la sua porta e gli fece uno strano effetto bussarvi prima di entrare.

Hermione era seduta comodamente sul davanzale della finestra. La leggera brezza estiva, che finalmente aveva raggiunto anche Londra, le muoveva con dolcezza i lunghi capelli boccolosi. Il chiarore della luna le ammorbidiva i tratti del viso.

Le labbra rosa e ben disegnate erano socchiuse.

Ron si schiaffeggiò mentalmente quando ripensò alle tante volte che le aveva baciate.

La leggera canotta rosa ed il pantalone a quadri di cotone, le conferivano un'aria alquanto bambinesca.

Si voltò sorridendogli.

-Ciao...- gli disse attirando a sé le gambe snelle ed appoggiandovi la testa.

Ron arrossì in zona orecchie e ringraziò mentalmente la luna che non riusciva a lambire il suo viso.

-Ancora sveglia?- le chiese avviandosi verso i cassetti alla ricerca dei suoi pantaloncini. Ne aprì uno ed immediatamente arrossì. In quel tiretto, c'erano stipati molti completini intimi che non erano certo i suoi.

-Ginny mi ha liberato quel cassetto... i tuoi pantaloncini sono sulla sedia.-

Ron rise forzatamente richiudendo di scatto il tiretto.

-Ho notato...-

Hermione rise, con quella sua risata contagiosa e cristallina. –Non credevo che potessi arrossire per un paio di mutandine, Weasley. Tre anni fa... me ne hai regalate un paio.-

Ron si voltò a guardarla. Perché si ricordava ancora di quel regalo...

-Naturalmente, non ci hai messo molto a togliermele...-

Un silenzio imbarazzante calò tra di loro. Hermione arrossì abbassando la testa. Si portò un boccolo dietro l'orecchio. Sentiva perfettamente gli occhi di lui puntanti su di lei.

-Scusami... io... io...-

Ron le sorrise.

-Non preoccuparti. In fondo, è la verità. Te le avevo comprate per quello...- le confidò afferrando i suoi pantaloncini.

Hermione sgranò la bocca.

-Ma... brutto pervertito!-

Ron rise sedendosi sul suo letto. Si ritrovò a pensare che presto quelle lenzuola avrebbero coperto Hermione. Il suo cuore saltò un battito.

-Mia sorella non ha cambiato la biancheria del letto?-

Hermione scosse la testa. Si sedette sul letto accanto a lui e si stese appoggiando la sua testa sul guanciale. Immerse il suo naso nella federa candida.

-Le ho chiesto io di non farlo... –

Ron rimase un momento a rifletterci. Perché Hermione non aveva voluto che Ginny cambiasse le lenzuola?

-Ehi, dov'è finita la ragazza igienista fissata di qualche anno fa?-

Hermione rise prendendogli la mano.

-Ho bisogno del tuo profumo per addormentarmi...-

Ron ingoiò il vuoto mentre con lentezza realizzava le parole di lei.

-Ah...- fu l'unico monosillabo che riuscì a pronunciare.

Hermione si issò sulla schiena avvicinandosi velocemente al suo orecchio, posò l'indice sotto il suo mento, e con uno scatto delicato gli rialzò la mascella sussurrandogli.

-Puoi anche chiudere la bocca, Ron.-

Il ragazzo si girò mentre lei si rimetteva stesa. Gli occhi scuri velati da un sottile strato di malizia e le gote rosee un po' più del solito.

-Sei...- Ron cercò di dire qualcosa ma le parole sembravano non volessero uscire dalle sue labbra.

-Cosa sono?- chiese Hermione infilandosi sotto il lenzuolo e sospirando soddisfatta quando l'odore di Ron la circondò completamente.

-Sei incredibile!- esclamò alzandosi dal suo letto.

Hermione rise portandosi i capelli dietro l'orecchio. –Non andare via, Ron... rimani qui fino a quando non mi addormento, per favore...-

Ron rimase fermo a fissarla sulla porta. In quel momento, gli sembrava una bellissima bambina in attesa del bacio della buona notte.

-Va bene... ma addormentati presto perché sono molto stanco.- le disse sedendosi sul letto. Appoggiò la schiena contro il ferro battuto, lontano dalla testa di Hermione.

-Ti va di venire più vicino?-

Ron spalancò la bocca. Ma cosa diavolo era successo ad Hermione? Perché adesso, aveva bisogno di tutto quell'affetto da parte sua? Quando tre anni prima lui aveva tentato di darglielo lei lo aveva rifiutato partendo per N.Y. Quindi, adesso, cosa voleva da lui?

- Cos'hai, Hermione?- non riuscì a trattenersi dal porle quella domanda.

Hermione rimase in silenzio ad osservarlo.

-Cosa intendi?-

-Perché... perché hai bisogno di tutte queste attenzioni? Perché hai bisogno di affetto? Perché proprio da me?-

Hermione rimase in silenzio ad osservare la trama della leggera copertina gialla che ricopriva il suo corpo.

-Ecco, io mi sono sentita molto sola a N.Y. senza di Harry e Ginny, senza i miei genitori e soprattutto senza di te...- sospirò alzando lo sguardo verso la finestra. –Non sono stata molto bene in questi tre anni in America. Avevo troppa nostalgia di tutti voi, ecco...- cercò di continuare ma un singulto interruppe il suo monologo.

Ron si trattenne a stento da allungarsi verso di lei e cancellare con tanti baci le grandi lacrime che avevano preso a scivolare sulle sue gote morbide.

-Anche tu mi sei mancata...- disse all'improvviso Ron allungandosi sul materasso ed afferrandole le dita. –Neanche io me la sono passata molto bene, sai?-

Hermione alzò istintivamente lo sguardo.

-Davvero?-

Ron annuì gattonando fino a raggiungerla. La strinse forte a se cancellando le lunghe strie delle lacrime con i pollici.

L'odore di primavera lo invase.

-Mi dispiace...- pianse forte la ragazza stringendo Ron a sé. –E' stata tutta colpa mia se entrambi abbiamo sofferto! Io ed il mio stupido egoismo! Perdonami, Ron.-

Il rosso la strinse ancora di più a sé accarezzandole i boccoli setosi e profumati.

-Shhh, va tutto bene. Adesso siamo contenti...-

"Solo perché la stringi di nuovo tra le braccia, ma non appena risalirà su quell'aereo starai peggio di prima..."

Hermione annuì contro il suo petto, si stropicciò gli occhi e si distese sul letto appoggiando con dolcezza il suo capo sul guanciale.

-Tienimi la mano...-

Ron gliela afferrò e con infinita tenerezza intrecciò le proprie dita con le sue.

-Buona notte, Ron..-

Il rosso attese qualche minuto, il tempo necessario per assicurarsi che lei stesse dormendo.

Si chinò sulla sua fronte e con le labbra gliela sfiorò.

-Buonanotte, amore mio...-

Ecco fatto un altro passo.

-Fammi capire bene...- disse Harry palleggiando verso il canestro appeso nel giardino dalla tana. I capelli scuri bagnati dal sudore e la maglia completamente inzuppata.

Riuscì a schivare facilmente Ron con una finta, ma non segnò perché il rosso con un salto bloccò la palla prima che entrasse nel cesto.

-Tu e lei avete parlato ieri sera nella tua camera... Lei ti ha ricordato un po' i vecchi tempi e poi si è scusata con te e tu...-

-Io l'ho solo abbracciata, nulla di più!- concluse Ron fregandogli la palla e facendo un bel canestro da due punti.

Harry si fermò a riprendere fiato, le mani sui fianchi e l'espressione stravolta. Si sventolò il viso scollandosi la maglia dal petto.

-Ok, credo che tu abbia bisogno di un ricovero urgente!- riprese a giocare strappandogli la palla dalle mani.

-Cosa vuoi dire?-

Harry sbruffò segnando finalmente il suo canestro.

-Voglio dire che sei pazzo! Perché ti sei limitato solo ad abbracciarla... insomma se ci scappava qualche bacio non sarebbe stato meglio?-

Ron si fermò completamente bagnato.

-Se lo avessi fatto avrei sofferto troppo.-

Harry si bloccò a sua volta, mettendosi il pallone sotto il braccio.

-Potrei saperne il motivo?-

Ron rimase fermo a pensarci. I capelli rossi avevano cambiato colore, le guance erano porpora mentre il petto si abbassava ed alzava ad un ritmo veloce ma regolare.

-Tra meno di una settimana, tornerà a N.Y. Io non potrei sopportare un altro distacco...-

Harry sorrise iniziando di nuovo a palleggiare. Lo guardò furbescamente.

-Chi ti ha detto che se ne andrà di nuovo?-

Ron si voltò a guardarlo mentre lo superava e faceva un altro punto.

-Lo so.-

-Ma non ha detto di essere stata male in America?- gli chiese fermandosi ed appoggiando un piede sulla palla.

-Sì, ma...-

-Forse questa volta resterà se glielo chiederai...-

Ron si fermò a pensare. Forse quello che diceva Harry era vero. _Forse..._ ed era proprio questo il problema. Non voleva altri "se" ed altri "forse" nella sua vita. Voleva certezze. Hermione era troppo importante per lui. Non avrebbe retto altri rifiuti.

- E' propio quel "forse" che mi terrorizza.- confessò avviandosi verso le panchine di marmo ed afferrando la bottiglia d'acqua ed il suo asciugamani.

Harry lo raggiunse rubandogli l'acqua.

-Tentar non nuoce, fratello...-

Ron si voltò guardando dritto nel vuoto.

-Credo che a me nocerebbe...-

Harry non fece in tempo a replicare che la voce di Ginny accompagnata dalla scintillante risata di Hermione riempirono l'aria.

Le due ragazze si avvicinarono a loro stracolme di buste e pacchi.

-Ciao!- li salutarono in coro.

Ginny si avvicinò ad Harry scoccandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra. Il bruno mise su un piccolo broncio.

-E questo il modo di salutare il tuo futuro marito?-

Ginevra sorrise regalandogli un piccolo occhiolino pieno di malizioso significato.

Hermione rise notando lo sguardo scandalizzato e ampiamente disgustato di Ron che manteneva ancora la palla sotto le sue braccia.

-Vieni con me, Harry. Ho comprato un paio di _cosette _che ti voglio far vedere.-

Ginny afferrò il bruno per il colletto della maglia trascinandolo dentro casa.

-Vi prego!- esplose il fratello alzando gli occhi al cielo dopo un bacio troppo focoso dei due.

Hermione rise ancora. Guardarono Harry e Ginny allontanarsi, lasciandoli soli.

Un imbarazzante silenzio calò tra loro.

-Hai comprato qualcosa di interessante a Diagon Alley?- chiese il ragazzo riprendendo a palleggiare sull'asfalto.

Hermione annuì, mettendo una mano nella tasca della salopette di jeans che indossava.

-Sì, qualcosa. Tè per lo più. In America è disgustoso...-

Ron tirò la palla facendo canestro. Si girò verso di lei con un'aria strafottentemente soddisfatta. Le sorrise sornione massaggiandosi il polsino di spugna.

-Sono grandioso!-

Hermione fece un rumore col naso.

-Che cos'era quello?- chiese il rosso riferendosi al suono nasale.

-Era un classico rumore che le persone fanno quando non sono pienamente d'accordo su qualcosa...-

Ron le si avvicinò riprendendo la palla che era rotolata fino ai piedi della ragazza.

-E su quale cosa _tu_ non saresti pienamente d'accordo con _me_?-

Hermione si sistemò la bandana arancione che aveva usato per fermare i suoi capelli. Afferrò la palla dalle mani del rosso ed iniziò a farla rimbalzare sulla strada con un'inaspettata maestria. Arrivò nella zona più lontana dal canestro e si fermò.

-Non sono d'accordo con te quando ti definisci con l'epiteto di "grandioso", Ron. Non ho visto nulla di _grandioso_ in quello che hai fatto...-

Ron alzò un sopracciglio puntando le mani sul bacino.

-Ah, sì? Perché tu mi vorresti far credere che sapresti far di meglio?-

Hermione non rispose si limitò ad alzare la palla e a spingerla con un colpo del braccio duro e deciso verso il cesto.

Ron osservò la sfera avanzare velocemente nell'aria, senza mai cambiare la sua direzione. Dopo brevi secondi, che a lui parvero ore, la palla cadde perfettamente nel canestro.

Hermione si voltò verso di lui.

-_Questo_ era GRANDIOSO!-

Scoppiò a ridere prima di prendere la palla e rilanciargliela.

-Giochiamo?- chiese.

Ron aveva ancora le labbra spalancate.

-Va-va bene...- balbettò raggiungendola al centro del piccolo campo.

Hermione riprese la palla prima che Ron potesse toccarla.

-Aspetta mettiamo in palio qualcosa...- propose guardandolo negli occhi. Ron inarcò un sopracciglio.

-Cos'hai in mente?-

-Dai sarà più divertente così! Allora vediamo un po'... se vinco io, tu uscirai con me questa sera!-

-Li odio questi giochi con i premi in palio...- si lamentò inclinando la testa.

Hermione gli sorrise assumendo un atteggiamento da _cucciolo-bisognoso-di-cure -e-tanto-affetto._

-Va bene...- sospirò alzando gli occhi.

Ron pensò a cosa avrebbe voluto fare con lei. In realtà, c'erano un bel po' di cose... però doveva trovare quella _cosa_ che Hermione odiava più di se stessa e che invece a lui piaceva tanto... Non fu tanto difficile.

-E se vinco io,- gli occhi di Ron scintillarono di malvagità. - passeremo la serata a guardare alla TV tutti quei film babbani western che a _te tanto piacciono_!-

Hermione si morse le labbra scandalizzata. Ron sapeva benissimo che odiava quei film...

Se lui aveva deciso di giocare pesante, allora lo avrebbe fatto anche lei. Conosceva benissimo quella testa calda e sapeva che la cosa che odiava di più negli appuntamenti era la loro organizzazione...

-Va bene... Però, l'itinerario dell'uscita lo decidi tu- Le labbra della ragazza si curvarono in un piccolo sorrisetto cattivo. - e bada, deve essere tutto di mio gradimento.-

Ron sorrise accettando con gli occhi quella sfida.

-Naturalmente.-

Le allungò una mano.

-Bene, allora è deciso!-

Hermione gli strinse con forza le dita.

Il match iniziò immediatamente.

Hermione rise ancora una volta mentre camminava rilassata accanto a Ron.

Lei aveva vinto la partita di Basket e per questo, in quel momento, si trovavano sulla riva del Tamigi ad ammirare le bellissime luci della città che si mescolavano con quelle del cielo scuro.

-Adesso dove mi porti?- chiese la bruna lisciandosi la gonna chiara e leggera che indossava.

Ron le osservò le dita affusolate prima di risponderle.

-Beh, per questa parte dell'uscita avevo pensato di lasciarti carta bianca. Tu dove vuoi andare?-

Hermione lo guardò portandosi una ciocca dietro l'orecchio. C'erano tanti posti n cui avrebbe voluto essere con lui. Forse uno dei più importanti era la gelateria di Diagon Alley, quella di Fortebraccio, dove lei aveva capito di essere innamorata completamente di lui, al terzo anno di Hogwarts.

-Voglio andare a Diagon alley. Alla gelateria di Fortebraccio.-

Ron curvò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. Proprio in quella gelateria al 6° Anno aveva rivelato ad Harry, la sua passione per Hermione.

-Va bene...-

Le afferrò dolcemente un polso e senza esitazioni la trascinò nel vicolo più vicino.

La piccolissima passaporta -una vecchia molletta rotta- era adagiata su un cassonetto.

Hermione la prese da un lato e Ron dall'altro.

-Siamo sicuri che può portarci due per volta?-

Il rosso rise avvicinandosi a lei. Le tolse un piccolo ciuffetto riccio dagli occhi e le sussurrò.

-Per essere più sicuri, potremmo mantenere un contatto.-

Hermione inarcò un sopracciglio. Gli occhi scuri saettarono sul viso roseo di Ron.

-E quale sarebbe _il contatto da mantenere_?-

Ron sorrise maliziosamente.

-Beh, potrei abbracciarti.-

Le mise le due mani sui fianchi attirandola a sé. Il profumo intenso di primavera gli riempì i polmoni. Hermione appoggiò la sua testa sul petto e respirò quella fragranza così particolare che emanava solo lui.

-Credo che così non mi perderò...-

Ron fece uno strano rumore col naso prima di controllare il suo orologio.

-5...4...3...-

-Sai una cosa Ron?-

-No, 2...1-

-Mi sento bene quando mi abbracci...-

Ron non riuscì a sentire quel sibilo tanto sommesso e coperto dalla veemenza del trasporto. Il classico strappo all'altezza dell'ombellico gli aveva coperto tutti i sensi.

Hermione assaggiò con soddisfazione il cremoso gelato all'italiana che tanto le piaceva da bambina. A N.Y. non aveva trovato nulla di così buono.

Erano seduti blandamente sulle panchine di marmo che si trovavano in un piccolo parco a Diagon Alley. I grandi alberi erano ricoperti di luci che rendevano l'atmosfera alquanto romantica e rilassante.

-Mi è mancato questo...- disse all'improvviso sollevando la mano con la quale impugnava il cono.

Ron sorrise allungando le gambe davanti a lui.

-Già. È il gelato più buono di tutta Londra.- concordò iniziando a sgranocchiare un po' di cialda.

Hermione si voltò a guardarlo e senza un reale motivo scoppiò a ridere.

Era una sensazione così bella poter parlare di nuovo con lui. Potergli stare accanto senza avere il timore di ritrovarsi in un sogno troppo bello.

Quante volte si era pentita di non aver accettato la sua proposta di matrimonio? Quante volte gli era mancato enormemente?

-Ridi di me?- le chiese fissandola negli occhi.

Hermione si bloccò quando sentì il suo cuore avere una brusca impennata. Succedeva sempre ogni qual volta lui le puntava quegli occhi terribilmente chiari addosso.

-Non potrei mai ridere di te.- gli disse voltandosi a fissare il vuoto.

Ron la osservò per un po'. Sospirò rassegnato prima di voltarsi a sua volta a fissare l'oscurità vellutata del parco.

-Non posso ancora crederci...- esordì Hermione.

Ron si voltò fissandola.

-Che Ginny ed Harry si sposeranno dopo domani... sono tanto emozionata per loro.-

Il rosso le sorrise allungando una mano e scompigliandole i capelli.

-Già, mi ci è voluto un po' per abituarmi all'idea! Ho avuto un mezzo collasso quando l'hanno annunciato due mesi fa, a tavola... mamma è scoppiata a piangere, mentre papà non ha fatto nessuna piega. Si vedeva che era un po' scosso. Ginny è sempre stata la sua figlia preferita...- le spiegò con aria malinconica.

-Beh, in fondo è l'unica figlia femmina...-

Ron sollevò le spalle. Accartocciando il fazzoletto del cono e gettandolo nel cestino a pochi metri da lui.

-Anche tuo padre avrebbe fatto tante storie?- le chiese all'improvviso voltandosi per guardarla.

Hermione inghiottì l'ultimo boccone prima di rispondere.

-No.-

Ron rimase interdetto. Conosceva bene il signor Granger e sapeva della sua iper protettività nei confronti della figlia.

-Sì certo come no! Andiamo Hermione, a tuo padre verrebbe un collasso.-

La ragazza rimase in silenzio a fissarsi le scarpe.

-No, invece. Te lo posso assicurare.-

Ron sbruffò.

-E come fai a esserne così sicura?-

-Perché quando tu mi hai chiesto di sposarti, lui era molto contento!-

Un silenzio imbarazzante calò su di loro. I respiri divennero veloci e molto rumorosi. Hermione era arrossita sulle guance mentre Ron aveva un abbondante strato di rosso che gli ricopriva le orecchie.

-Tu-tu ne hai parlato con i tuoi genitori?- chiese Ron cercando di controllare la sua agitazione.

Hermione annuì senza alcun suono.

-Quando?-

La bruna si voltò per scrutare il cielo notturno.

-La sera stessa in cui me lo hai chiesto.-

Ron avrebbe tanto voluto che una voragine si fosse spalancata in quel momento inghiottendolo per sempre. Invece era ancora lì, seduto su quella panchina. Un senso di vergogna gli attanagliava il cuore.

-La sera prima della tua partenza.-

Hermione annuì ancora.

-Bene!- esclamò Ron alzandosi dalla panchina. Non credeva che quei ricordi gli potessero fare ancora così male.

-Perché lo hai fatto?- le chiese voltandosi velocemente. –Mi avevi già detto di no! che bisogno c'era di rendermi ancora più ridicolo di fronte i tuoi genitori!-

Hermione strinse i pugni.

-Non ti ho reso ridicolo di fronte ai miei genitori!-

Ron scoppiò a ridere.

-Ah, no? immagino quante belle risate vi siate fatti su di me! Povero piccolo Ron Weasley...-

Hermione trattenne a stento le lacrime che pressavano per uscire. Si alzò in piedi raggiungendolo.

-Non ho mai riso di te! E men che meno l'ho fatto in quella situazione. Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere, Ron. Ho fatto di tutto quella notte tranne che ridere di te...-

Ron si voltò con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

-Non dirmi che non hai mai pensato che io sia stato un povero scemo a chiederti di sposarmi...-

Se Ron non avesse visto la mano di Hermione ancora alzata non avrebbe mai immaginato che a colpirlo fosse stata proprio lei.

-Non l'ho mai pensato.-

Ron rimase in silenzio a sfiorarsi la guancia colpita. Quel dolore corporeo era niente in confronto al dolore che sentiva nel profondo del cuore. Riaprire quelle ferite mal rimarginate era stato incredibilmente straziante.

-Se non l'hai mai pensato... allora perché non hai accettato?- Ron la guardò negli occhi.

Hermione sospirò riabbassando la mano sul viso di Ron. Dolcemente gli accarezzò la gota rossa.

-Io... io ho avuto paura.- confessò volgendo verso il basso gli occhi.

-Di cosa? Di non amarmi?- le domandò Ron con un sorriso amaro.

Hermione alzò immediatamente il capo. Le dava fastidio il sol pensiero che lui avesse mai potuto pensare una cosa del genere.

-Non ho mai dubitato del mio amore per te... io ho avuto solo paura di-di amarti troppo, di poter soffrire senza un limite se un giorno fosse finita... o ho avuto paura di rovinare un rapporto perfetto.- Lo sguardo di Hermione era carico di amarezza.

-Perché non me ne hai parlato? Avremmo potuto risolvere tutto. Insieme siamo sempre stati imbattibili. Tu ed io. Eravamo una squadra.- Ron urlò portandosi le mani nei capelli.

Hermione sentì la stessa identica sensazione di gelo allo stomaco di quella sera in cui la sua vita era cambiata. Istintivamente si portò una mano alla bocca per reprimere la nausea che spingeva.

Sospirò cercando di tranquillizzarsi.

-Scusami, Ron.-

Quelle poche parole appena sussurrate fecero rabbrividire il rosso come il freddo vento dell'inverno londinese. Non voleva scuse da lei. Pretendeva dell'altro che forse Hermione non era più in grado di dargli.

-Le scuse non ricuciranno quello che si è strappato.-

La freddezza con la quale Ron disse quella frase fece scongelare le lacrime negli occhi della bruna. Immediatamente piccole gocce salate presero a scendere lungo le sue guance.

-Io ... io non voglio ricucire nulla.- affermò Hermione con poca sicurezza.

Ron alzò il capo per guardarla.

-E allora cosa vuoi?-

Hermione sospirò.

Com'era possibile che Ron non avesse ancora capito cosa voleva da lui? Era chiaro come la luce del giorno. Hermione era ancora irrimediabilmente innamorata di lui, e una persona innamorata può pretendere solo una cosa.

-Io voglio... voglio te, Ron.-

Le sue parole rimasero sospese nell'aria, come congelate. Ron credeva di non aver ben capito il loro esatto significato. Si protese lentamente verso di lei.

-Cosa hai detto?- scandì bene le parole. La voce gli tremava.

Hermione alzò gli occhi per portarli con fierezza in quelli di lui.

-Io ti amo, Ron, e per questo che voglio te e te soltanto.-

Il rosso dovette trattenere le sue labbra che si stavano increspando in un sorriso molto più che felice e soddisfatto. Gli occhi presero a brillare.

Senza aspettare oltre lasciò che i suoi istinti prendessero il sopravvento sulla sua ragione e involontariamente annullò con un passo la poca distanza che era rimasta tra di loro e prese Hermione tra le sue braccia.

-Tu mi ami?- le chiese Ron a poca distanza dalla bocca.

Hermione riuscì ad annuire. Non era facile connettere con Ron che la stringeva tra le sue braccia.

Entrambi mossero le loro teste nel medesimo istante.

Le loro labbra si incastrarono perfettamente e dopo tanto tempo si sentirono completi e felici.

La bocca dolce ed esperta di Ron danzava con estrema sensualità su quella morbida e rosea di Hermione. Poco dopo, il bacio si fece più profondo e, in quel preciso istante, capirono quanto si erano mancati a vicenda.

Misero in quel contatto tutte le sensazioni, belle e tristi, che avevano provato nell'ultimo periodo.

La nostalgia della persona amata è insopportabile e forse è proprio per questo che, Ron ed Hermione, persero il senso della dimensione e del tempo. In quel preciso istante, esistevano solo loro e la bellissima sensazione di pace che era rinata nel loro cuore.

Quando la disperata esigenza di ossigeno si fece sentire, spezzarono il bacio. Rimasero per un paio di minuti a guardarsi negli occhi. sorridenti ed ansanti.

-Sai una cosa, Ron?- chiese Hermione baciandogli la punta del naso. Sapeva che il ragazzo adorava quel genere di coccole.

-Hm?-

-Questo mi è mancato ancora di più del gelato...- concluse la bruna prima di riportarlo in un altro lungo bacio.

Ron sorrise contro la sua bocca prima di risponderle.

-Anche a me...-

Un lungo strascico bianco ricopriva gran parte del tappeto della bella chiesa di campagna, in cui Ginny ed Harry si stavano sposando.

In prima fila c'erano tutti i parenti della sposa.

Accanto ad Harry, era in piedi, sorridente come non mai, Ron, che lanciava di tanto in tanto, occhiate nella direzione di Hermione che ricambiava pienamente.

-Io, Harry James, prendo te, Ginevra, come mia legittima sposa per amarti ed onorarti per tutti i giorni della mia vita. In salute ed in malattia, nella gioia e nel dolore, finché morte non ci separi.-

Gli occhi verde smeraldo di Harry scintillarono di gioia. Poco più in dietro, seduta al primo banco, la signora Weasley scoppiò in lacrime. Hermione si morse le labbra nel tentativo di trattenere il pianto.

Ron la trovò bellissima. Gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse. Un piccolo capolavoro di colori e luminosità.

Ron guardò in alto quando sua sorella iniziò a parlare.

-Io, Ginevra, prendo te, Harry James, come mio legittimo sposo per amarti ed onorarti per tutti i giorni della mia vita. In salute ed in malattia, nella gioia e nel dolore, finché morte non ci separi.-

In quei brevi momenti, Ron, rivide sua sorella bambina.

Le lunghe trecce amarante che ricadevano dispettose sulle piccole spalle. Il sorriso limpido e sincero che riservava solo a lui, quando le concedeva la sua presenza nei giochi delle bambine, le grandi lacrime che rigavano quelle guance rosa e tornite ogni qual volta Bill andava via... ma soprattutto ricordò La sua Ginny, quella dolce bimba che tremante si infilava nel suo letto ogni volta che un tuono rompeva il silenzio delle notti della Tana in piena estate.

Trattenne a stento una piccola lacrima che silenziosa scese lungo la curva decisa della sua mascella maschile.

-Io vi dichiaro marito e moglie.-

Un sonoro applauso riempì l'aria.

Harry si chinò su Ginny rubandole un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra. Questo era uno dei tanti accordi pre-matrimoniali che Ron gli aveva fatto accettare.

_-Niente baci esagerati in chiesa o in mia presenza...- aveva detto al suo migliore amico._

Hermione guardò con occhi sognanti il bel abito da sposa di Ginny.

La piccola di casa Weasley stava ballando insieme al suo neo-sposo, una dolcissima e lentissima canzone d'amore.

Quanto le sarebbe piaciuto essere al posto di Ginny. Quanto le faceva male sapere che la causa della sua infelicità era stato solo il suo egoismo e la sua sciocca paura di legarsi troppo.

-Ti ho detto che sei molto bella questa sera?- la calda voce di Ron la fece risvegliare.

Il bel rosso le rubò un piccolo bacio dalla spalla nuda. Hermione gli sorrise appoggiando sul tavolo il bicchiere di champagne che stava bevendo.

-Sono davvero belli assieme.- gli disse voltandosi per guardarlo meglio.

Ron annuì col capo.

-Ma mia sorella è la più bella dei due...- le rispose con un piccolo accento di orgoglio nella voce.

Hermione rise accarezzandogli la guancia.

-Beh, ce l'avete tutti nel sangue questa caratteristica.- gli confessò con un occhiolino malizioso.

-Hermione Jane Granger, mi stai forse facendo delle avance mal vestite da complimenti?-

La bruna si voltò appoggiando un gomito sul tavolo. Giocherellò per un po' col suo orecchino prima di rispondergli.

-Può darsi.-

Ron sorrise mentre osservava il profilo regolare della ragazza.

-Ti va di fare un giro?-

Hermione lo guardò negli occhi chiari prima di accettare la mano che il rosso le offriva.

Il fresco vento delle sere estive inglesi fece rabbrividire un po' Hermione che indossava un leggero abito di seta rosa pastello.

I lunghi capelli mossi fermati sui lati del capo da preziosi ferrettini a forma di farfalla estremamente brillanti.

-Domani partirai?- la domanda del rosso arrivò all'improvviso alle sue orecchie ormai abituate a quell'inusuale silenzio calato tra di loro.

Hermione si rese conto di non avere affatto pensato alla sua partenza. Era stata così presa dal suo riavvicinamento a Ron.

-Io...- iniziò stringendosi nelle spalle per un'altra insopportabile folata di vento freddo. –Penso di sì.-

Ron sospirò tristemente prima di togliersi la giacca dell'abito elegante e poggiarla sulle spalle minute di Hermione. Troppo vicino a lei non si era trattenuto dal baciarla.

Si era scostato appena da lei sorridendo.

-Hai le labbra fredde.-

Hermione sorrise baciandolo di nuovo. Ron aveva un sapore così buono, e poi sentirlo così vicino la faceva stare bene.

-Tu invece le hai bollenti.-

Ron rise prendendole una mano e continuando a passeggiare.

-Quindi domani ci diremo addio.- le disse fissando l'oscurità.

Hermione scosse il capo.

-Io tornerò presto...-

Ron la interruppe voltandosi.

-Io non ci sarò. Ho chiesto il trasferimento. Bulgaria, reparto segretissimo.-

Hermione rimase in silenzio boccheggiando in cerca di ossigeno. Ron non sarebbe stato lì ad aspettarla. La loro storia era destinata a finire.

Si sentiva male al sol pensiero che non l'avrebbe più rivisto. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di restare. Di non lasciarla sola. Ma tutto quello che fece fu... sorridere.

-Mi fa piacere per te. La Bulgaria è molto bella. Ti troverai bene, Ron.-

Continuarono a passeggiare per un po' senza parlare.

-Quando partirai?- chiese Hermione bloccandosi all'improvviso.

Ron non si voltò per risponderle.

-Domani mattina alle 11,00.-

-Allora, non mi accompagnerai all'aeroporto?-

Ron scosse il capo. Hermione si sentì mancare per la seconda volta in quella serata. Senza accorgersene si gettò tra le sue braccia baciandolo intensamente. Gli circondò il collo con le mani attirandolo maggiormente mentre lui la sollevava di poco dal suolo. Rimasero a lungo uniti da quell'ultimo disperato bacio d'addio.

Quando si distaccarono Hermione gli accarezzò la nuca.

-Addio, Ron.-

-Addio, Hermione.-

E prima che lui potesse fermarla con un altro bacio, lei corse via verso il ristorante.

Era davvero finita.

-Bel matrimonio, Gin.- Hermione continuava a ripiegare i suoi vestiti e a poggiarli nella valigia già stracolma.

Ginevra sorrise rimirando per la 100sima volta la fede. Si tolse una ciocca dagli occhi sorridendo all'amica indaffarata.

-Grazie per essermi stata vicina in quei momenti così importanti.-

Hermione si fermò un attimo per guardarla.

- E' stato molto bello. Tu sei la classica persona appagata, che è riuscita a soddisfare i suoi sogni dopo tante peripezie.-

Ginny si alzò afferrando da una crocetta una camicia ed iniziando a piegarla.

-Anche tu potresti realizzare i tuoi desideri.-

Quelle parole appena sussurrate fecero rabbrividire Hermione. Era inutile, nonostante entrambe fossero cresciute, rimanevano sempre dell'eterne bambine sognatrici.

-Temo che i miei sogni rimarranno chiusi a chiave nel mio cassetto, Gin.-

Ginevra si fermò posando nella borsa l'indumento piegato. Si portò le mani sui fianchi inclinando il capo.

-Per quale motivo?-

Hermione sorrise con amarezza iniziando a cercare le se scarpe sul pavimento.

-Le nostre strade si dividono qui. Bulgaria e Stati Uniti sono molto lontani.-

Ginny si sedette sul letto sbruffando. Accavallò le gambe guardando storto Hermione.

-Siete proprio due stupidi!- esclamò aiutando l'amica a chiudere la borsa. –Perché non vi chiedete tranquillamente di restare.-

Hermione scosse il capo.

-La scorsa volta lui lo ha fatto. Io ho rifiutato. Questa volta non sarò certo io a tarpargli le ali, Ginny. Voglio lasciarlo libero di fare ciò che vuole. Voglio che sia felice.-

-Credi che sarà felice sapendoti lontana da lui?- Ginevra portò i suoi occhioni chiari ed intelligenti in quelli più scuri e profondi di Hermione.

-Io... io... non lo so.-

Hermione abbassò lo sguardo appoggiando le mani sulla valigia ormai chiusa.

-Tesoro, nella vita si fanno tanti errori. Tu e Ron ne avete fatti molti forse troppi. Eppure come mai dopo tre anni dalla vostra rottura, i vostri cuori hanno avuto quel fremito così bello e particolare tipico dell'amore?- Ginny appoggiò le sue dita affusolate sui dorsi delle mani di Hermione. –Due cuori destinati a stare insieme non possono rimanere separati per molto.- Così dicendo si alzò dal letto e si avviò alla porta.

-Harry sarà qui a momenti. Mancano 20 minuti alle 11,00.-

-Fai buon viaggio ragazza mia.- La Signora Weasley la strinse forte baciandole le guance. Copiose lacrime rigavano il volto dell'allegra donna. Temeva che quelle sarebbe stata una delle ultime volte in cui avrebbe visto Hermione. –Vienici a trovare quando Vuoi, Hermione cara.-

La bruna sorrise abbracciandola ancora forte. –Lo farò molto volentieri.-

Salutò tutti gli altri componenti della famiglia Harry incluso. –Mi mancherai, signorina Granger.- le disse baciandola sulla fronte.

Cercò di abbracciare anche Ginny, ma la giovane rossa si scostò.

-Io non ti saluto. Tra 10 minuti sarai di nuovo qui.-

Hermione sorrise scompigliandole i capelli.

-Non credo, Gin.-

-I passeggeri del volo AM190787 si preparino al cancello d'imbarco 17.- L'altoparlante interruppe quel discorso. Hermione sorrise all'indirizzo di Ginny prima di caricarsi sulle spalle la borsa.

-A presto.- e senza altre esitazioni si avviò verso il Gate.

Era ancora in fila per il check-in quando la voce di Ginny raggiunse le sue orecchie.

-DUE CUORI DESTINATI A STARE INSIEME NON POSSONO RIMANERE DIVISI PER MOLTO!-

Si voltò verso la rossa che era salita su una sedia dell'aeroporto. Ginny aveva ragione, ma quello non era il suo caso. Le sorrise con dolcezza prima d'imbarcarsi sull'aereo.

Si era seduta in uno dei primi posti liberi che aveva trovato. Di tanto in tanto guardava fuori dal finestrino poi lasciva che i suoi occhi si posassero sul quadrante dell'orologio da polso.

Mancavano 11 minuti alle 11,00.

-Ma come fai a saperlo?- una voce da bambino le arrivò alle orecchie.

Una bambina bruna sospirò prima di rispondere al suo amico.

-Oh, Jack! Se solo tu leggessi di più, sapresti che ho ragione. Quella lì è Hermione Granger, una famosissima strega che è andata ad Hogwarts nella nostra casa!-

Il bambino si era voltato per guardarla.

-Sarà Amelia, ma a me sembra troppo vecchia!-

Hermione sorrise facendo finta di nulla. I due bambini si avvicinarono superandola, senza staccarle un attimo gli occhi di dosso.

-In effetti è proprio bella.- esclamò il bimbo biondo verso l'amica.

-Intelligente, Jack!- lo riprese la bimba. –Non è tutta questa bellezza...-

-Invece lo è!- ribatté il bambino guardandola storto.

-Una persona non può essere bella ed intelligente, nello stesso tempo. Prendi me per esempio. Sono intelligente ma non di certo bella.-

Hermione notò una punta di rossore nelle orecchie del bambino ed in qualche modo questo le toccò il cuore. Molti anni prima anche lei era convinta di questo. Era stato solo grazie a Ron che aveva capito il contrario. Lui aveva quel potere di farla sentire bella, in ogni momento della giornata. Aveva la forza di farla sentire viva, sempre e comunque. Aveva il potere di farla sentire amata ed appagata. Ecco, perché lei era sempre stata innamorata di lui.

-Tu sei molto bella, Amelia.- sentì dire a Jack.

In quel preciso istante il bambino le ricordò Ron. Il suo Ron. Improvvisamente il cuore iniziò a batterle forte, la sensazione di vita sulla pelle non appena immaginava o ricordava qualcosa che aveva fatto con lui la faceva stare bene e mai per nulla al mondo avrebbe voluto rinunciare a quella sensazione.

Aprì di scatto gli occhi, che inconsciamente aveva chiuso per imprimersi meglio nella memoria il bel volto del rosso.

Si alzò di scatto dal suo posto e si avviò come una furia verso l'uscita dell'aereo.

Si fermò poco prima del portellone e si girò verso i due bambini seduti all'inizio dell'aereo.

Si chinò su di loro abbracciandoli forte.

-Grazie!-

I bambini la guardarono con le sopracciglia inarcate.

Prima che potesse uscire Amelia le urlò dietro.

-CORRI DA RON?-

Hermione si fermò voltandosi ed annuendo.

Amelia e Jack fecero un sorrisone e le dissero in coro.

-Buona Fortuna!-

Ginny tamburellò col dito sul braccio del marito. Erano quasi 7 minuti che aspettavano Hermione. Ci stava mettendo molto di più del previsto.

-Ginny, tesoro.- disse Harry Baciandole la guancia. –Hermione sta per partire e non credo che tornerà in dietro.-

Ginny incrociò le braccia sul petto scuotendo la testa.

-Abbi fede, Harry.-

Il moro rise.

-Io in quei due ho avuto fede dal primo anno ad Hogwarts. Sono irrecuperabili, credimi.-

Ginevra sorrise mettendogli un dito sulle labbra.

-Aspetta e vedrai.-

-Signorina, ma dove va?! L'aereo si prende dall'altra parte!- Una voce interruppe il loro discorso.

-Mi lasci passare. Devo tornare a Londra non a N.Y.-

Ginny sorrise mentre Harry rimaneva con la bocca aperta.

Hermione corse verso di loro non appena si fu liberta con un calcio dell'impiegato dell'aeroporto.

-Uff.- disse arrivando. –Scusa il ritardo, Gin. Avevi pienamente ragione.-

Ginny saltellò tutta emozionata. –Che bello!-

Hermione si voltò verso Harry ancora incredulo. –Quanto ci metti a portarmi alla base degli Auror?-

Harry si riscosse iniziando a ridere come un matto.

-Meno di 8 minuti, 'Mione.-

Hermione sorrise compiaciuta.

-Andiamo!-

-Capitano Weasley. Il suo volo decolla tra meno di 5 minuti.-

Ron asserì col capo afferrando la sua borsa nera. Aveva passato l'ultimo quarto d'ora a scrivere una breve lettera per Hermione. Si avvicinò alla segreteria del piccolo aeroporto militare.

-Senta può inviare questa lettera per me?-

La donna bionda gli sorrise cordiale.

-Ma certo.-

Ron osservò la segretaria richiamare un gufo ed attaccarci la lettera alla zampina. Vide l'elegante animale aprire le sue ali e spiccare un balzo fuori dalla finestra aperta. Lo osservò fino a quando non divenne un piccolo punto nell'immensità azzurra.

-Era per la sua fidanzata?-

Ron si voltò di scatto. Definire Hermione la sua fidanzata? Qualche anno prima non avrebbe avuto problemi. In quel momento però aveva una così grande confusione in testa.

Sorrise stringendosi nelle spalle.

-Può darsi.-

La donna inarcò un sopraciglio.

-Un po' di confusione?-

Ron mise le mani nelle tasche.

-Lei cosa penserebbe di una storia che finisce bruscamente tre anni fa. Riprende per un giorno, sappiamo di amarci ma nessuno dei due ha chiesto all'altro di restare.-

La segretaria rise giocherellando con una penna.

-Beh, Capitano Weasley. Se io fossi in lei non partirei. Il vero amore si trova una sola volta nella vita.-

Ron sorrise.

-Lei non è in me.-

La donna gli porse il biglietto.

-Beh, allora buon viaggio.-

Hermione corse a perdi fiato per la base di Auror. Salì varie rampe di scale saltando gradini e zigzagano tra le gente.

Harry e Ginny non riuscivano a starle dietro.

Arrivò come una furia nel piccolo aeroporto militare.

-L'aereo per la Bulgaria?- chiese alla hostess bionda.

-Sta rullando in questo momento sulla pista, mi spiace.-

Hermione non aspettò nemmeno che terminasse la sua frase.

Corse ancora verso le piste.

-Signorina non può andarci è molto pericoloso!- gridò la donna afferrando la bacchetta per fermarla.

Ginny ed Harry arrivarono in quel preciso momento.

-Capitano Potter, ho provato a fermarla ma...-

Harry sorrise.

-Va tutto bene. La lasci andare.-

Hermione arrivò nelle piste mentre l'aereo iniziava a rullare. Corse verso aeromobile cercando inutilmente di fermarlo.

Rimase senza fiato, ferma sulla pista completamente rossa e sudata, con un grande vuoto nel cuore.

Non era riuscita a fermarlo.

Mise le mani a forma di coppa sulla bocca e gridò con tutta se stessa.

-IO TI AMO, RON.-

Il rombo di un altro aereo che partiva non riuscì a coprire il suo piccolo urlo disperato.

Rimase ancora ferma immobile, ormai senza più fiato.

-Che diavolo ci fai qui?-

La voce di Ron la fece sobbalzare. Si voltò con lentezza per la paura che la sua mente le stesse giocando un brutto tiro. Incontrò gli occhi di Ron, ed immediatamente il suo cuore riprese a battere più forte.

-Non sei partito?- gli chiese avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

- No. E tu?- le rispose diminuendo ancora la distanza.

Hermione scosse il capo con le lacrime agli occhi.

-Avevo molte cose in sospeso.-

Ron si fermò.

-Quali cose?-

Hermione rise.

-Doveva fare chiarezza nel mio cuore, dovevo vincere il mio orgoglio e soprattutto dovevo fermare l'uomo della mia vita.-

Ron si inumidì le labbra continuando ad avanzare verso di lei.

-Ci sei riuscita?-

La buna fece ancora qualche passo trovandosi a pochi centimetri da lui.

-Quasi.-

-Da cosa dipende quel "quasi"?-

Hermione si issò sulla punta dei piedi arrivando a sfiorare le labbra del rosso. Come ogni volta, persero la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio. Hermione gli passò le braccia attorno al collo attirandolo maggiormente a sé. Ron la sollevò portandola alla sua altezza..

In quel bacio, così dolce e sensuale, entrambi misero tutti i loro sentimenti.

Quando si distaccarono, per la sciocca esigenza umana di respirare, Hermione teneva ancora gli occhi chiusi.

-Rimani, qui con me, Ron, per favore. Io non riesco a vivere senza di te.- gli disse appoggiando la sua fronte su quella di lui.

Ron aprì gli occhi guardandola.

-Quel quasi dipende dalla mia risposta?-

Hermione annuì.

-Allora togli quel quasi, amore mio.-

E senza aspettare oltre la baciò ancora, facendole fare un mezzo giro.

-Ti amo, Hermione.

-Ti amo, Ron.-

-Posso ritenermi molto soddisfatta.- disse Ginny appoggiandosi al petto del marito. Dalle vetrate dell'aeroporto stavano osservando Ron ed Hermione intenti a ridere e coccolarsi.

-Sai Gin, tu alcune volte mi spaventi.- le confessò Harry baciandole i capelli.

-Come mai?-

Harry si strinse nelle spalle voltandola e prendendola tra le braccia.

-Alcune volte, sei peggio della Cooman.-

Ginny rise prima di alzarsi sulla punta dei piedi e baciarlo intensamente.

**THE END**


End file.
